1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic dispensing tip supply apparatus for automatically supplying disposable dispensing tips that are used to dispense a large number of specimens such as blood and urine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to dispense a large number of specimens such as blood and urine, a large number of disposable dispensing tips are required. If a user purchases dispensing tips that are held in a rack, his or her running costs will increase. If a user purchases dispensing tips that are not held in a rack, he or she needs to expend much effort to hold the dispensing tips in a rack though they reduce in unit price. As conventional measures against this, an automatic supply apparatus using a parts feeder has been in practical use. However, this apparatus is so noisy that it makes work environment much worse. Furthermore, there is fear that the dispensing tips will be carried out overlapping each other.